Misattribution of Everything
by Mei Vir D. Ripper
Summary: Her fate was given to her in only but a few choice words. She'd fight for it even if she would die for it. While he arrived in search for something fun to play with. Then he met her and he was intrigued. So he would fight against her, if only to enjoy the thrill of the game she had unknowingly set out for him. #kamusoyo #historical AU
1. Marriage Plans

**Author's Notes:** I've always wanted to write this pairing in their original historical setting. Although for this story, the setting isn't particularly set during the Edo period but loosely based on Japan's earliest periods - the Kofun period. However, several customs, traditions and even dresses were taken during other time periods instead coz I didn't like the dresses during the Kofun Period. HAHAHAHA.. So any mistakes related to it would solely be mine. Still, I hope you guys enjoy reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama nor its characters.

* * *

 **o0o**

The sounds of crickets echoed softly into a melody which blended with the warm gentle breeze of the normally humid summer nights. Soft glows of floating fireflies near a small lake provided enough illumination across the small garden, despite the darkness that tried to envelope the whole are, and made the scenery quite serene. And within the tranquility of the moment, Soyo Tokugawa basked herself under the radiance of the night's moonlight passing through the open _shoji_ doors. Her long ebony hair cascaded down her back carelessly, and her night dress slightly parted down her shoulders which displayed soft porcelain skin.

To the eyes of an outsider, her current appearance would raise an uproar to the whole sleeping household for it was improper for the _ojou-sama_ of a powerful political clan to be in such a state of disarray. But Soyo didn't care not one bit about the opinions of others. Right now, within the comforts of her room, she listened silently to the song playing around her with her eyes closed; temporarily freeing herself from the shackles of her status in society.

A small smile played at the corner of her soft pink lips as she tried to hum along to the unknown melody. Releasing a contented sigh from her lips, Soyo opened her eyes once more to gaze at the peaceful scenery in front of her - a scenery, with a pang of sadness, she would be unable to see come sunrise. Her hands balled tightly into fists at the fate that would greet her in the morning. But, of course, it was the only fate given to her as a woman born from nobility. She was but a mere pawn to the men of her family. A pawn who would be sold out to other equally powerful families in an attempt to gain alliance, and hence, achieve more power in their ranks.

How was she able to convince herself of the fact that a day would come where she would be able to free herself from this miserable life? Oh, how wrong she was. The chains continued to bind her tightly as she remembered painfully how her fate was handed to her in only but a few choice words.

"A year of mourning has already passed," her uncle, Sada-Sada Tokugawa - current head of the Tokugawa family - mentioned one morning while they were silently eating their breakfast. "It's time we move forward, Soyo."

Soyo stared at man she considered family from across the table and wondered grimly how he could be easily say that a year of mourning was enough to grieve for the loss of the most important person in her life - her _A_ _niue-sama._ Her beloved brother who was the only person who mattered most to her within this power-hungry family.

"What do you mean by move forward, _Oji-ue_?" She asked while trying to sound calm and composed but deep within she quivered with suppressed anger. Soyo had learned early on that, to display weakness in front of others, especially to the man in front of her, was unacceptable and would be criticized as a disgrace to the clan's name.

A Tokugawa should never show weakness in front of their adversaries. So displaying an air of impassiveness was a weapon she had crafted perfectly throughout the past years.

Sada-Sada Tokugawa continued to eat silently while Soyo waited patiently for the man to broach whatever was on his mind. And after a moment, he stared at her with a ruthless coldness in his eyes which she also matched with her own.

"It's time we arrange for your marriage which will benefit the status of our family," the Tokugawa head answered.

And as if the ground below her had disappeared, Soyo felt herself falling to a never ending black hole of despair. She was stunned into silence as her uncle continue to mention several promising male heirs of other prominent clans. But she didn't care whoever those men were. Everything fell on deaf ears as she lamented the freedom she would completely lose.

But who was she deceiving? She never even had complete freedom to begin with. After her brother had slowly succumbed to the clutches of an untreatable sickness, she felt the tightening of the invisible chains wrapped around her body which slowly suffocated her - killing her.

"Within a month's time, I will be inviting the heirs of each clan for a small gathering here," her uncle continued. "You will be acting as host for that event and you will also choose your future bridegroom then. After you have chosen, the wedding ceremony will be held the following month. I believe a month's preparation would be sufficient enough, isn't it?"

The Tokugawa heiress wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of it all. Was her uncle really even giving her the chance to _choose_ the man she was going to marry? A man she was more likely to hate her entire lifetime? It was laughable.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Soyo smiled at him coldly. "I don't think you need my opinion about it, _Oji-ue,"_ she replied. "You have everything already planned out, correct? I'll act as your host for the gathering and choose my future bridegroom from the flock you would prepare. Now. if you will excuse me, I have things that I must attend to."

Setting her chopsticks aside, she slowly raised from her seat and gracefully bowed towards the stricken Tokugawa Clan head. As she walked out of the lavish dining room with her head held high, she could feel several pairs of eyes silently following her retreating form. And only when she heard the closing of the sliding doors did she release a breath she didn't notice she was holding. Trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears flowing down her cheeks, she walked hastily towards the comforts of her room.

A week after Soyo and her uncle had their discussion, several sealed invitation letters were sent out to all the powerful clans throughout the whole country of _Nihon_. And tomorrow, she would be facing the men her uncle had gathered like puppets in a string, easily manipulated by his hands. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, she would be treading down a fated path she liked the least. How she'd be able to escape it, she had no inkling of an idea. But she would, even if it was the last thing she did.

Unbeknownst to her, one of these letters was also sent to the most northern part of the country, the province which was secluded and separated from rest of the provinces from the mainland but housed the fiercest clan of all. A clan who was known for their skills, overwhelming strength, and ruthlessness in the battlefield.

A lone rider finally reached the boundary of the province of [1]Ezo-chi after riding for days on end just to deliver the message to its designated recipient. Unaware of the dangers lurking around within the woods that surrounded him after, he continued his travel deeper and deeper, not heading the warnings of the people living in the settlements on the outskirts of the woods which symbolized the borders of the infamous Yato Clan of the North. He was unable to see death facing in front of him until it was too late. Only an undistinguished cry of anguish echoed throughout the chilly summer night with the full moon shining brightly above the dark cloaked sky.

Opening a slightly lighted room filled with lavish four-poster bed, with gold and red tapestries made from the finest silk in the whole country hanging from its posts, a burly man with brownish hair scanned the area. His eyes landed on a lone figure sitting silently on the balcony of the room, whose piercing cerulean eyes stared intensely at the bright full moon above the dark night sky. His well-toned chest was bare and his normally braided long vermillion hair flowed casually down his broad back.

"Boss, a rider coming from the south had been sighted entering our clan's borders without permission just recently," a gravelly voice reported at the open doorway. "It seems the rider was a messenger carrying an invitation which is addressed to you."

"Did you kill him?" He asked without looking at the burly subordinate standing at the open doorway.

"He was taken cared of by the guards stationed at our borders," his subordinate answered.

Smiling, the head of the Yato Clan faced his most loyal subordinate and raised a questioning brow. "And what does the invitation say?"

"It says you're invited to a small gathering from one of the southern clans."

"And which clan would that be?"

"The crest shows a triple hollyhock," the gravelly voice responded. "It belongs to the Tokugawa Clan of the South."

 **o0o**

* * *

 **Notes:** [1] Ezo-chi - the previous name of Hokkaido.


	2. Before the Banquet

**Author's Notes** : A little reminder that this is an alternate universe where the setting of the story goes way back before the Edo period. The traditions, terms, dresses, and political system would be different since during this time Japan was still under the heavy clutches of China. I'll try to explain as much as I can about how the system works along the way though I believe it won't be an easy walk in the park. So if there are any mistakes - _historically-speaking_ \- it will all be mine.

Kamui and the rest of his clan might not be super alien beings here but they still considered one of the _strongest_ in this world.

Enjoy reading! ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama nor its characters.

* * *

 **o0o**

If there was one thing that Sougo Okita enjoyed most, it was the pleasure of inflicting pain and suffering towards his most hated man in the world - Hijikata Toushirou. Despite the latter man a rank higher than him, deadly pranks awaited the older man everywhere he went which normally causes a routine uproar in the morning. A sight that the other servants of the Tokugawa household either disdained for its childishness, or ignored in silent amusement.

Either way, it was a sight that Soyo was always thankful for. It reminded her that things were still the same as how it was before her brother's passing a year ago.

"I see that you started your daily routine of Hijikata torture, Okita- _san_ ," she greeted him pleasantly. She watched him slowly turn and smirked at her.

"Ah, well, I won't be able to start my day properly if I can't inflict at least this amount of pain to that Hijikata bastard." Okita replied and placed his thumb and forefinger slightly apart with each other for emphasis. Then remembering his manners, he bowed respectfully to the Tokugawa heiress. "Also, a pleasant morning to you, my lady."

Soyo smiled warmly towards her family's most loyal retainer and long time friend, and returned his greeting with a graceful bow of her own. "A pleasant morning to you, too, Okita- _san_ ," she greeted. "And how is your older sister recently?"

" _Onee-sama_ 's doing fine," Okita answered. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's a lot more livelier together with that Hijikata bastard than I've ever seen her."

They both started walking side-by-side along the stoned path of the castle grounds together with her lady's maid silently following not to far away from behind. It was a beautiful morning, and one filled with much bustling activities in preparation for the upcoming festivity later in the evening. They walked down a less crowded area of the castle grounds and watch as several carpenters rushed past them carrying tools and long ladders needed for some repairs inside.

Chuckling, Soyo paused once more to slightly bow to a pair of guards who greeted her while passing by. She looked at Okita in amusement. "I'm happy to hear Mitsuba- _san_ 's doing fine. But you really should go easy on poor Hijikata- _san_ once in a while," she responded, smiling. "He deserves a break every once in a while you know."

The sandy-haired samurai snorted at the heiress and gave a sidelong glance at the young woman. He knew more than anyone else that the gentle-looking noblewoman besides him had more of a sadistic temperament underneath all the meekness she displayed. She was what people would call a natural-born sadist. That was what she really was. He should know, because as they saying went, it took one to know one.

"If it were you, you'd probably be doing a lot more harassment towards him," he answered back. His comment earned him a laugh from the young woman.

Soyo conceded and grinned. "True. I guess, I would add a few more pranks here and there."

Okita couldn't help himself and grinned back. Despite the five years difference in their age, not to mention the difference in their social status, the young heiress always acted like she was the same as him. Without reservation, without the haughtiness he usually saw in other women born and bred within the nobility. His respect grew each day he saw her genuinely interact with the lower people around her, from the servants, to the guards, and even to the random children playing outside the castle's premises. Soyo Tokugawa was truly a very kind and gentle person, Okita thought.

However, he also knew of the challenges her status gave her, of the responsibilities she held, and of the demands it asked of her. Silently observing the different activities around him, he knew the planned gathering was not a simple one. And if what the rumor mill said was true, today, the heiress would be choosing her future bridegroom to further strengthen the Tokugawa Clan's power. Like a beautifully dressed lamb, ready to be displayed and offered to the eager clutches of other men hungry for the power attached to the name she possessed.

Both furthered walk in companionable silence, each mulling over their own thoughts. After a while, Okita couldn't stand the long silence that engulfed the both of them. He knew it wasn't his place to pry but he needed to confirm something.

" _Ojou-sama_ ," Okita started, a little bit unsure of what to say. "I know I have no right to ask but... The party for tonight..."

"...was prepared by my uncle to gather men whom I could choose my future bridegroom from," Soyo finished and smiled sadly at him. "A gathering where I will be put on a pedestal to be displayed for others to examine my worth, whether I would be useful in furthering whatever goals they have in heir heads."

He stayed silent beside her and watched her soft expressions harden. Years ago, he wouldn't have believe that the gentle heiress could have such kind of expression. But over the past year, he saw how much things had changed around her. And after the death of the previous clan head because of an unknown sickness he had succumbed to, Soyo had grown more seclusive. If it wasn't for the encouragement of Maizou- _san_ , her caretaker since she was little, she might not had even tried to raise herself from the anguish surrounding her.

"But surely, you'll find someone to your liking?" Okita responded. Then tried not to shudder at how utterly cliched it sounded.

Soyo snorted and ignored the horrified look her lady's maid gave at her. "If the men chosen by my uncle was anything but like him, I doubt I'd be able to like anyone of those bastards," she answered, then gave an apologetic look at the slightly aghast maid behind her. "They'll only look at me as if I am a prize to be won. A prize to be displayed in front of all their allies and adversaries. Our relationship would merely be an agreement between families and would be devoid of love."

She gave him a resigned look and even he could feel the hopelessness in her situation. "Love?" he inquired.

"Yes," she whispered softly. "Doesn't everyone want their marriages to be filled with love?"

Okita grimaced at the question. "I think I'm the last person whom you should ask that, my lady."

Soyo laughed at the samurai's discomfort. She faced him and closely studied the man who everyone considered was genius in wielding the sword. Despite being only five years older than her, at the age of four years and twenty, he was already assigned as the captain of their clan's huge military force and the youngest one to bear the title.

With long sandy brown hair, and uncanny red-colored eyes, he was one of the best looking men she had ever laid her eyes on. Not to mention, he was the fantasy of many servant girls within the castle. She couldn't even fathom how many young women outside had inconspicuously wandered within in the castle grounds just to have the opportunity to see the young captain.

He was one of her closest friends whom she also considered as a family. So she was a tad bit disappointed he didn't believe in love.

"I woe for the day you fall in love, Okita- _san_ ," she said, clucking her tongue in disapproval. "With that kind of mindset, the woman who's fated to you will surely grieve in aggravation."

"If she even exists, I'm sure it'll be a nightmare for the both of us," he replied, chuckling.

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Soyo answered with certainty. There was mischief dancing in her eyes as he quirked a disbelieving brow at her. "And when she does arrive, it'll be my absolute pleasure to continually tease you."

"I'm sure you would," Okita muttered dryly under his breath. Then focused his attention to the short older man walking towards them whose left arm sleeves flapped aimlessly on the side. "Greetings Maizou- _san_. How are you today?"

The older man grunted at the young captain and returned the greeting as well. "I'm fine, Okita- _taichou_ ," Rotten Maizou, as he was fondly called by his charge, replied curtly. Transferring his narrowed gaze to the young heiress, he swiftly scrutinized the young woman he had taken cared of for many years. And he didn't like what he saw. "However, O _jou-sama_ , you must immediately return back inside and prepare for the upcoming party for this evening. You'll also need to sleep for a few more hours so that you'll appear well rested later on."

It was Soyo's turn to feel uncomfortable at the scrutinizing gaze of the older man and grimaced at how easy it was _Jii-ya_ to know whether slept properly or not. "But _Jii-ya_... I'm feeling fine, really," she protested. "I'd like to walk around for a little bit more and enjoy the warm rays of morning."

Her jii-ya only shook his head in disapproval. "No buts, my dear. The lady seamstress had already arrived with your dress for tonight and is waiting for you inside _."_ Gently taking one of her hands, Maizou squeezed it affectionately as he lead Soyo back inside her impenetrable prison. "Don't worry, child. I'm sure everything will soon be just fine."

' _How I wish it was just fine, Jii-ya_ ,' Soyo thought, gloomily. And casting one last helpless glance at Okita, she walked towards her much awaited fate.

 **o0o**

To be quite frank, there were a few times in Abuto's lifetime where he desperately wished he wasn't burdened which such great responsibilities. Not because he wasn't the responsible type of person, oh no of course not, in fact he _prided_ himself of his abilities to perform his duties quite perfectly. He was quite respected by his subordinates and he was also feared by those who knew better than to do something as reckless as fighting his authority.

He liked his job, honestly. Except for those times when he had to listen and follow the erratic whims of their clan leader whose attention span was like that of a goldfish. Hell, even he _knew_ fishes might even _have_ longer attention spans than his boss. Patience was just not in that man's vocabulary, Abuto despaired. It was like constantly dealing with a 3-year old kid stuck in a full grown man's body. Well, a very _powerful_ 3-year old stuck in a full grown man's body if he needed to be exact.

A man capable of taking down a whole legion of soldiers with just his bare hands, but when he'd used a weapon, Abuto couldn't imagine the approximate number of people their leader could kill using the deadly weapon. And even if he was considered as one of the strongest warriors within the clan, he was nowhere near as strong as those in the main family. In his opinion, the main family was like a pack full of monsters, very _very_ powerful monsters.

So despite their clan having an aversion to intense heat, like the blazing summer heat exuded in the southern province of [1] _Wakoku_ , there they were on their way to the southern capital in order to attend a party hosted by one of the most prestigious clans in the area. Abuto had only been to the southern capital a few times since their clan didn't meddle much with the other families.

They weren't exactly _from_ this country to begin with. Their family was considered as _t_ _orai-jin,_ people who had migrated from other countries like [2] _Zhongguo,_ their clan's original homeland. And his clan strictly follows its own laws and codes which guides the people under the command of their family and those residing within their lands.

If there were any important political issues where their clan's presence was needed, a representative who was normally the clan's adviser would be put to task. Rarely did the clan head show himself in such insipid types of gathering. However, the one they were to attend seemed to have spark the interest of their eccentric leader.

Abuto sighed wearily and pulled his straw hat lower down his face, trying unsuccessfully to escape the blazing heat of the summer's sun. But luckily, the luscious green scenery around him seemed to pacify his raging annoyance with the heat. They would soon be reaching the gates of the city and then he'd be able to finally get out of this blasted heat.

"What is it Abuto? You've been sighing a lot for the past hour or so," came a gruff voice on his side.

He gave a sidelong glance at his stocky companion who had been quiet for most of the journey. An unruly dark beard covered most of his face which made the man look terrifying at first glance, but Abuto knew he was a softhearted person deep inside and would prefer to settle a fight amicably than using his fists.

"It's nothing to worry about, Ungyou," he replied.

Ungyou snorted at the evasion but continued to silently study their second-in-command. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't look like you've been dragged through the ground a hundred times over," the burly man chuckled in observation. "We're of the same age and yet you look as ancient-looking as Master Housen."

Abuto grimaced at the analogy. Did he really look as old as _that_? Before he could retort an answer, one of his subordinates rode towards him in urgency. He and Ungyou had somehow been left a bit far behind with their horses. _This didn't look good_ , he thought dryly.

"Abuto _-sama_!" shouted the young subordinate with reddish brown hair. "There's a problem!"

"Of course, there is," Abuto retorted. "If no problem ever occurred during this whole damn journey, I'd have cut my balls off."

Beside him, Ungyou bellowed in laughter, and responded, "Then it seems your balls are safe my friend."

"Shut your trap," Abuto answered in annoyance then returned his attention to the younger man. "What is it, boy? What's the problem?"

"I-it's the boss!" the redhead informed his superior.

Abuto fought the feeling of a headache coming his way. "And what about him?" he further inquired.

Slightly panting, the boy finally halted his horse just a few feet away from the older men. "He already left us behind."

Looking at each other in confusion, they faced their messenger with raised questioning brows.

"What do you mean, ' _he left us behind_ '?" Ungyou asked in a gruff.

 **o0o**

Dusk had finally fallen and darkness had slowly crept its way into each nook and cranny of the city. Colorful paper lanterns had been lit one-by-one to put darkness at bay, however, it didn't stop the glow of anticipation within the pair of cerulean eyes silently watching at the slow parade of guests entering the huge wooden gates of the Tokugawa family estate. He was crouched readily like a cat on top of one of the highest trees in the area; his presence hidden from anyone's roaming eyes.

A maniacal grin slowly spread on the man's face as he counted the guards stationed in front of the gates and those stationed just outside the 3-story building. _Finally, it was time._ Kamui thought with unmasked delight. His target was somewhere in there and he would finally quench the thirst his blood had raged on ever since he received that letter weeks ago.

Someone _strong_ was in that palace of a building. And Kamui was brimming with suppressed excitement to fight that person.

* * *

 **A/n:** How was it? Things are starting to heat up! In the next chapter, our lead characters will finally meet! And don't forget to leave a review! I would love to hear your opinions about this story. =D

Cheers!

[1] _Wakoku_ \- is the one of the oldest names of Japan, meaning "Wa" = Japan; Koku = country"

[2] _Zhongguo -_ one of China's oldest names.


	3. The Meeting

**Author's Notes:** This time KamuSoyo finally meet! Now, let us also commence on more tension building with our main characters. And a big thank you to Momo ( late-nightlove) for helping me and giving some advice on this chapter!

Also, I'd really appreciate getting feedback and reviews about this story. I'm not really confident about this so I'd really like to know what you guys think, what you guys expect to happen, or just anything totally random.

Lastly, enjoy reading!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama.

* * *

 **o0o**

Someone was watching her.

Slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the darkness surrounding her, Soyo felt an overwhelming presence, that was filled with so much raw energy; the entire room was literally engulfed with it. Only an hour had passed since she had faked an illness after being introduced to the men invited by her uncle; most of whom were at least fifteen or twenty years older than her. It made her inwardly shiver in disgust at how those men looked at her lewdly. Every single one of them, as she had already foreseen, merely looked at her as a trophy to be taken home with, another prize to be won over in a competition of power. It really did make her feel sick to her stomach.

She wanted to escape this meaningless gathering. It was stifling and she was tired of all of it. If only... If only she could end it.

Then after scanning the room swiftly, looking for the earlier presence she had detected, Soyo's gaze landed on a still silhouette of a man casually sitting on one of the room's balconies. His profile was carefully hidden by the moonlight which gave him an eerie and mysterious aura. However, the startling pair of cerulean orbs, which glinted dangerously in the darkness, was enough to make her whole body tremble with an emotion she was all too familiar with... _fear_.

Luckily, fear hadn't muddled Soyo's mind to think logically about her current situation, though terror consistently coursed through her body as she further realized how alone she was together with the stranger. Also realizing that screaming for help would be useless, since it would take time before any of their guards could reach her immediately - before she started swimming in her own blood.

Steadying the rapid beatings of her heart, it didn't take her long enough to understand that whoever the man was, he wasn't ordinary. Judging at how the room was strategically located three-stories high above the ground, a person should possess great skills to enter the room without giving any form of detection. Therefore she should buy herself enough time until _Jii-ya_ comes and check up on her. It shouldn't be long now.

 _'I have to know what he came here for,'_ Soyo thought determinedly, not breaking her eye contact with the unknown man. She stared unwavering at the calculating blue eyes and noticed a feral glint dancing within its depths. Glaring at the man, who slightly inclined his head mockingly, she was surprised to hear a smooth, cool, baritone voice lace with concealed curiosity.

"Interesting," he said with a chuckle. "I surely thought you would have screamed at the top of your lungs after finally noticing my presence. Yet you didn't, which leads me to the question, why didn't you?"

The Tokugawa heiress stayed silent for a while, and watched as the night's soft breeze gently brushed against his head, revealing a long braided vermillion-colored hair. Carefully scrutinizing the stranger, she noticed that his clothes were unfamiliar. He was wearing a long white cloak which covered dark-colored long sleeved shirt that was carelessly rolled up to his elbows; the hems of the shirt almost reached down to his knees and had long slits on the side, revealing cream colored pants and black boots.

Soyo might not had traveled far, but she was able to meet a lot of people visiting Edo-go, since the city was a vassal state of the imperial court. And his clothes didn't resemble any of the clothes from the nearby areas within the southern province.

"I hope you like what you're seeing," he commented in a smug tone. "And you didn't answer the question."

Bristling, Soyo forced calmness in her voice. "It would have been pointless," she replied curtly. "If I were to scream, it might have only taken you only but a few seconds to end my life. You don't seem to be an ordinary person judging at how easily you sneaked into this room without detection."

She slightly inclined her head to make her point, not breaking eye contact with the dangerous man. It wouldn't do her good if she loses the staring battle she had engaged herself with the stranger whose eyes reminded her of the blue summer skies she liked so much.

Kamui was unexpectedly impressed.

When he had landed on the room's balcony earlier, he had expected the room to be empty for it was unlit. However, he was wrong. There was someone already inside. A woman silently sat in the middle of the darkened room, with her eyes closed, as if in deep meditation. A little bit unsure, and somewhat curious, the Yato Clan leader studied the unknown woman in silence. She was a noble; that he was sure.

Her creamy porcelain skin was an enticing contrast to her red [1] _karaginu mo_ , which flowed smoothly around her, and was made from the finest silk quality. It was filled with beautiful patterns of white-petaled flowers which furthered enhanced her elegance. Her raven black hair was styled intricately, and was accentuated with a golden headdress with small jade and ruby beads dangling on the sides.

 _She must be the princess of the castle_ , Kamui thought.

He continued to wordlessly study her, finding nothing of interest, since she looked like all the weak noblewomen he had encountered before. Therefore, he wouldn't have any difficulties in handling her, if ever she did something stupid such as scream for help. He wouldn't let her spoil the fun surprise he had concocted for the unsuspecting people below them.

Kamui only intended to wreak a little bit of havoc as a form of greeting to the wonderful host who had invited him, and at the same time, find his target and fight him. He was already a little bit disappointed with the laxness of the estate's security even though it was supposed to be a gathering of some of _Wakoku's_ powerful clan heads and their future heirs. The security should had been more tighter and more difficult to break into that not even a cat could come inside without alerting suspicions.

But it wasn't and he was extremely dissatisfied. So even though Abuto had specifically told him to be on his best behavior, since he was the Yato Clan's leader and should therefore conduct himself with as much dignity as possible, Kamui couldn't help but make things a little bit livelier. What was a little bit of chaos here and there? He was a Yato. And a Yato never missed an opportunity to display their strengths in whatever form possible.

So when she finally opened her eyes and saw him, Kamui was slightly startled and gazed at a pair of astonishing almond-colored eyes. Though he watched in amusement - then in awe - at how rapid the change in her facial expressions were. There was the initial surprise, followed by anxiety, and then fear - as she had realized her dangerous situation. What he didn't expect next was the detached calmness in her schooled expression.

Her answer to his question was an even bigger surprise. She possessed courage. He'd give her credit.

"An interesting answer," Kamui replied, chuckling. "It _would_ be a pointless endeavor, however, I was expecting to see a few dramatics to occur. It would have been entertaining, at least."

"I apologize for ruining your expectations," she answered sarcastically.

"Is this how you treat your guests, Princess?" Kamui responded in a velvety voice and started walking towards her with muted steps. He noticed her body stiffen, as her chocolate-colored eyes widened and stared at his approaching form warily. _Good, be frightened, little Princess,_ he thought in satisfaction.

"I don't recall telling our guests to enter through the balcony," she retorted testily. "Normally, they use the front doors."

"Ah, but that would be boring now, wouldn't it?" he replied flippantly.

Soyo scowled at the approaching man. His blue eyes glinted dangerously in the darkness which told her that any unnecessary movements could be fatal to her safety. Walking as a silent as a cat's footsteps, he moved closer and closer. He slowly crouched down in front of her and both their gazes stared levelly with one another.

She was unable to hide the surprise in her expression, as she finally came face-to-face with the unknown man. Soyo took a good, long look at the man and confirmed that he _was_ indeed _foreign_. Not only was his hair and eye color different, or his clothes, but also his complexion. It was almost as pale and smooth as that of a woman, as if he had lived his most of his life hidden from the sun.

However, his jaw was firm and strong, and his nose long but slightly crooked, as if it had been broken and was left to its imperfections. There was a small curve to his lips, like there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to, and the odd lightness in his cerulean eyes hinted danger in its every corner. Though most of the men southerners she'd seen were slightly tanner in comparison, his pale complexion didn't seem to make him less masculine _at all_. In fact, it gave him a kind of unearthly beauty women could be jealous of. He was handsome, in the most wicked sort of way.

Then a thought struck her. Did he, by chance, come from the north?

Soyo had once learned that northerners possessed slightly paler complexions because of the elevated geography of the area, thus possessing longer and colder seasons. And that were were some northern clans who were considered as _torai-jin_ , settlers from other lands, whom were granted power and authority by the Emperor to govern their own lands.

 _Could this man be from one of those northern clans?_ Soyo thought curiously, temporarily forgetting her parlous situation.

Softly voicing a question aloud, she asked, " _Who are you_?"

"I'm your most wicked _villain_ , Princess," Kamui answered in a conspiratorial whisper. His eyes strayed downwards and stared at her slightly parted soft, plumped lips. Up close, she looked even more beautiful and enticing that he couldn't help the wicked impulse coursing through his body. Slowly lowering his head, Kamui captured Soyo's lips in one heated kiss.

The unexpected kiss made her gasp in surprise which he took advantage to further deepen the searing kiss. He tasted the insides of her mouth with his tongue and she felt her world slightly tipped over. Her body was strangely feeling heated in unknown areas and it was frightening her. Using all of her feeble strength, she bit his lips and pushed his body as far away from her as possible.

"H-how dare you?! Y-you fiend!" Soyo stuttered then flushed both in anger and embarrassment.

A hard slap landed against Kamui's cheeks; its resounding sound echoed throughout the silent room like a thunder clap of a raging storm. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her which Soyo returned with glare of her own.

How dare this man steal her very first kiss from her? Though said kiss would soon be taken by an unwanted future groom, she reserved the right to whom she'd give it, and no random villain had the authority to take it without her consent! Irregardless of how good-looking the said villain was!

She tried to slap him once more but was stopped midway as his hand tightly wrapped around her wrist. Wincing, Soyo glowered at Kamui.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Princess_ ," he suggested silkily. There was a subtle edge in his voice, and gone was the amusement that flickered in his blue eyes. "Once was a lucky strike, but _twice_ would be asking for your death. And I don't normally harm _women_ since they possess the capability to breed powerful warriors in the future."

Soyo gritted her teeth at the vocal threat. She was really in danger now and no one seems to be on their way for her! Her frantic mind thought of possible ways to escape but none seemed plausible at the moment; until a voice gave her the sliver of hope she had been wishing for.

"Then I suggest you step back from her, Mr. Villain," deadpanned a voice coming from the now opened _shoji_ door. Okita Sougo stood at the doorway threateningly, like an avenging angel, with his sword pointed towards Kamui.

Okita thanked the gods for gifting him with uncanny instincts for these kinds of situations. Earlier that night, while he was patrolling the castle grounds, he had the distinct feeling something was amiss. Deciding to inquire discreetly about the current situation of the on-going banquet, he had  
found out from Maizou- _san_ that Lady Soyo had excused herself more than an hour ago because of a sudden ' _illness_ '.

The older man had then asked him to check up on her and had given directions towards her room. However, the moment he had reached the castle's third floor landing, Okita knew something was terribly wrong.

Walking briskly, he headed towards the closed unlit room at the end of the hall. Silently and carefully opening the _shoji_ doors, Okita found an unknown foreign-looking vermillion-haired man assaulting the Tokugawa heiress. He swiftly drew out his sword and addressed the assailant with calm hostility.

"She's going to bear the future heir of the Togukawa Clan who would become one of the greatest leaders of this country," Okita calmly explained. "So I further suggest you remove those filthy hands away from her, before I cut you into smaller pieces and feed them to the rabid, hungry dogs loitering outside the castle grounds."

Staring in mild surprise at the sandy-haired man, with blood-colored eyes, Kamui carefully studied the sudden intruder who had seemed to slip under his notice. He should have smelt the amount of blood lust coming from the samurai, whose gaze Kamui knew quite so well, for he stared at them each time he looked at his own reflection. Excitement surge through his veins. Dropping Tokugawa heiress' hand, the yato clan leader gave his full attention to the retainer.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Kamui chirped happily. "I didn't expect I'd meet another one with that same kind of _scent_. But, of course, a family as prominent as this one was bound to at least have one or two of your caliber. I'm starting to like this place more and more now."

Okita quirked a brow and narrowed his gaze at the man. Scent? What scent? He always made it a habit to bathe twice a day so whatever smell the lunatic was talking about, Okita didn't give a damn. Right now he needed to think of a way to save his mistress, and he was still standing too far away from where she was, while the foreigner-wannabee was just close enough that he could easily bring harm to her if he wanted to.

Time was also running out. Lord Sada-Sada would soon look for Lady Soyo's presence - and if he finds out that she was assaulted by an unknown man - it would severely damage not only the clan's dignity, but most importantly, the heiress' reputation. Her chances of marriage offers would diminish and Okita could not let that happen.

He needed a distraction and he needed to come up with one fast. Suddenly an idea popped into Okita's mind. Slowly he moved forward wordlessly - with his sword still pointed at the enemy - and discreetly made a few hand signals with his free hand. Inwardly hoping that Soyo would be able to understand them.

Back when the previous clan head was still alive, Tokugawa Shige-Shige had secretly ordered Matsudaira Katakuriko, one of his most trusted friends and also chief adviser of the Tokugawa clan, to teach Soyo with basic military and political knowledge. Although, it was frowned upon in society for women to dabble with politics, he wanted his younger sister to be as prepared as possible to lead their clan in the future.

Okita would have to gamble that she would still remember some of her lessons in the past. He carefully studied the man in front of him and didn't like what he saw. This man was strong, that he was definitely sure of. He also knew that it was impossible to avoid fighting without causing too much disturbance with the on-going banquet below. Although, if he was honest with himself - given a different day and situation - he'd also be ecstatic finding a worthy opponent with great combat potential.

"So hurry and go back to whatever dark hell hole you came from, Mr. Villain, before I stick this sharp sword up your ass," Okita taunted with a smirk.

Readying himself, he cast one last fleeting glance at his mistress, before raising his sword to block an incoming strike from the now grinning assailant.

Soyo felt affronted. She knew Okita didn't mean to make it sound like her only purpose in life was to bear future Tokugawa children, who would continue on with their lineage, nothing more nothing less. But it still hurt to hear such remarks from a person whom you already considered as a family. Like she was some kind of baby-making machinery ready to be used.

Placing the unwanted thoughts at the back of her mind, she focused her attention to the current situation. As her hand were carelessly disregarded by the man who had momentarily stolen her very first kiss, which still made her very infuriated; she watched as his attention shifted from her to the samurai standing in the doorway.

And then Soyo saw it. Strange hand signals that for the untrained eye would't be able to make heads or tails about it, but for someone like her who had received strenuous education on tactical hand signals, it was important she understand perfectly the information relayed to her.

 _'I'll distract him. Run when you get the chance.'_ Soyo read, then nodded in understanding. Holding her breath, she silently watched as Okita started taunting and showing his sadistic streak.

"Okita-san, watch out!" Soyo screamed in panic. Her eyes widened in fear as fear seized her heart as soon as Okita tried to block the series of attacks from the vemillion-haired assailant. She watched in horror as both men aimed at each other mercilessly, with only one intent in mind - to _kill_.

"Now, Lady Soyo!" Okita shouted at her, temporarily shifting his concentration from his opponent. "Hurry up and go, dammit!"

Flinching, she struggled to stand on two shaky legs. She'd been sitting for far too long that he legs had already fallen asleep but she had to get away from the two fighting men. Finally finding the balance she needed, Soyo ran out of the room as fast as she could.

 _'I must find someone to come help, Okita-san!'_ She thought frantically and carefully running down the flight of stairs. Finally reaching the first floor landing, the Tokugawa heiress hurriedly turned a corner and accidentally bumped into someone. She mentally prepared herself for pain of the landing when a hand suddenly reached out to her - stopping her fall.

"Soyo- _sama_?" asked a surprised masculine voice. "What are you doing here? And why are you running hastily?"

Soyo came face-to-face with no other than, Hijikata Toushirou - the mayonnaise-loving, vice-commander of the clan's military force. "H-hijikata-san!" she responded breathlessly. "Y-you have to help, Okita-san! He's in great danger!"

* * *

 **A/n:** Did you like it? Then please leave a review or feedback! I'd really appreciate getting feedback and reviews about this story. I'm not really confident about this so I'd really like to know what you guys think, what you guys expect to happen, or just anything totally random. Thanks for reading! :D

Notes:

[1] _karaginu mo -_ is the old name for the 12 layer kimono dress also known as the " _jūnihitoe_ "


End file.
